Quest Of The Trainer
by Slayer Dude
Summary: I wrote this when i was 12 (i think) anyhow just r and r it please


Disclaimer: don't own pokemon (short and sweet)  
  
I woke up with a smile I had worn for the last month. Today would be the day I would start training pokémon. My parents had died when I was a baby; I lived with my Aunt and Uncle. They where real nice but my cousin Sinead now rival was not was not. I went down stairs to get breakfast. My aunt and uncle weren't there because they had gone to see their old friend Blaine. After I had got breakfast I went to get Sinead out of bed. 'Shitser get out of bed we have to go to Prof. Elms'. I said. ' 'Go away I 'll go later' she replied. Fine I thought I would get the best mon. I ran into my bedroom and got ready. I put on my jeans, T-shirt, and sleeveless top on. I put my belt with 10 poke balls on it around my waist and grabbed my poke bag. It was filled with clothes, a sleeping bag, potions and a couple of pokémon books. I grabbed my league cap and ran to Prof. Elm's house. I knocked on the door a couple of time's before anyone answered. Prof. Elm came out " Hello Rob" he said " Come in, come in". He brought me down to his lab. It was huge; it had about 2 billion poke balls in it. He took 6 poke balls from his belt and threw them to the ground and out popped a bulbasaur, a charmander, a squirtle, a sentret, a phanpy and a totodile. Prof. Elm said "Choose 2 pokémon". "Isn't it only 1 mon" I asked. "No not since Ash Ketchum nearly got killed by a flock of spearow, We also had to up the age you are allowed start training at too, now you have to be 13" he answered. The pokémon master Ash Ketchum getting attacked by a lowly spearow now that was funny. I took a look at each pokémon and chose the phanpy. My phanpy came over and licked me. As the second I chose the totodile. He came over and hugged me. The Prof. then said "you can't leave without your pokedex and the only way to get it was by passing a test". I went into the testing area. The first test was a battle, I had to battle my totodile against a pikachu. That was a hard battle. The pikachu used thunder but my Toto as I had just nicknamed it kept on dodging the attacks. Finally my mon got up to the pikachu and bit it. Toto had one hell of a bite attack, a big chunk of the pikachu's leg had come off and it fainted at the site of its own blood. After another battle with my Nelly (Phanpy) against a marril I had my final test. It was a test against a flock of spearow, what I had to do was use my pokémon against the spearow to make them faint. As the test began the spearow attacked. I used my Nelly to stomp them and my Toto used its water gun. The last spearow went down after about 10 minutes. Prof. Elm congratulated me and gave me my pokedex. "I see the making's of a real master in you, so that's why I gave your dex the personality of the same one Ash Ketchum has, say hello to Dexter". Said the Prof. He had filled in all the details for me. I turned it on and it said welcome to the world of pokémon, I am Dexter your pokedex, with the new rules you can now carry 10 pokémon with you. As I came out the door, Shitser pushed past me. Ha I thought she was mad. I had started my pokémon journey. Where wold it lead me, would I be good enough to get into the leagues.  
  
I was just out of pallet town when I heard a rustling in the bushes. A Larvitar popped out "Larvi, Larvitar" it said. I took out Dexter Larvitar, this mon feeds on soil. After it has eaten a mountain it will fall asleep so it can grow bigger I looked at the screen and saw that it was a ground/rock type. "Go toto" I shouted. Toto came out in a flash, "Toto use water gun" Toto shot a powerful blast at larvitar. The larvitar fought back with a slash attack. Another water gun and the larvitar fainted. I threw a pokeball at it, it rolled once, twice, three times and stopped. Alright my first capture yeahhhhh. I gave my larvitar a revive and let my other mon out. Nelly and Toto started to play with him. They looked really happy. We walked into mahogany town and an amazing site met our eyes. There right in front of us was a Lugia. It looked like a baby. A couple of trainers were torturing it. They were using ther pokémon to injure it. One of them had a snorlax trying to sit on the poor baby. I ran up to them "leave it alone" I said. One of turned around to me and said "go away, newbee you only have 3 pokémon how do you expect to help it". I got pissed of "I challenge you to a match", "I accept your challenge and since I'm a gym leader in this town you can get the turbo badge of me. It's a 3 on 3" he said. "go rapidash" he said as he threw a poke ball. Out came a red horse type mon. I took out dexter Very competitive, this pokémon will chase anything that runs fast in hope of a race. "Okay go Nelly" I commanded. "Phan Phan" she shouted. The battle started, "dig Nelly" I said. Little did the other trainer now that I just done this to distract him. I had made Toto and Rex (larvitar) go around to try stop the other trainers. The gym leader I was battling against wasn't very good. Nelly was whopping his pokémon around. He was down to his last Mon after Nelly beating his rapidash and dodrio. "Go scyther" he said as he threw a ball a green mantis came out, with ninja like agility and speed, it can seem like there are more than 1 of them said Dexter. "Nelly stomp" I said. "scyther swords dance and then agility" the gym leader commanded. Nelly stomped him a few times but that scyther just kept coming back for more. Okay I thought "Nelly use dig" Nelly drove into the ground and was under for at least 30 seconds. When it came up it hit syther and went flying up in the air, on her way down Nelly used a body slam. That scyther was out of there. "Return Scyther" said the gym leader. "As proof of your victory I give you the turbo badge" He handed me the badge with great difficulty. I looked around at the others and the baby lugia was safe. All the trainers were knocked out and Toto and rex were talking to the lugia. I went over to them and asked them what was wrong. "larv, larva, larvitar" said rex. I didn't understand them so I 


End file.
